


San Diego Comic Con: The Dressing Room

by Murmuration77



Category: Carol (2015), Cate Blanchett/Rooney Mara - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cate Blanchett - Freeform, F/F, Rooney Mara - Freeform, SDCC, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murmuration77/pseuds/Murmuration77
Summary: Cate is at the SDCC with Thor: Ragnarok, her day is not going as planned...





	San Diego Comic Con: The Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with Carol - it's pure Cate/Rooney and FICTION. Just for fun, no harm or offence intended
> 
> A one shot from a prompt. Looks like I'm taking prompts now.

She leant with her back on the door and breathed a weary sigh. _Fuckit_ she threw her phone onto the dressing table next to her. The text message still visible on the screen

**Really sorry babe, can't make it after all. :( Please don't be cross - Beyond my control Xx**

Cate could not even be bothered to reply. Rooney had promised, _promised_ that she would be able to meet her in San Diego; they were going to grab a couple of hours that evening once all the press and stuff was done and when the kids were off seeing some of the PAs that were scheduled. The boys were dying to see Wonder Woman in the flesh - Cate had been looking forward to that too, but not as much as she had been looking forward to seeing Rooney. Seeing Rooney had been one of the reasons she had said yes to this stupid trip in the first place.

She had about an hour now to get changed out of this outfit and into the next before she had to do the big panel with Taika, Chris and the others. She was unusually nervous and not looking forward to it. The thought of seeing Rooney had been carrying her through the day so far and now that was out of the window. The tall blonde rubbed her temples, trying to smooth away the headache that was nudging at her skull, and regarded herself in the full length mirror on the opposite side of the small room. She was not a massive fan of this getup it had to be said. Liz had convinced her, saying she could pull off the block colours but as soon as she had put it on this morning Cate had regretted the choice. By then it was too late. That put her in a bad mood from the off and now this bloody text from Rooney. And it was fucking hot - the day was not going well...

After she had changed into her plaid suit, a red stripe down the leg and tight white top underneath, Cate felt much better. These were the kind of clothes she liked wearing. She knew she looked good in a suit, she loved her shorter hair and really dug the ear jewellery. Now she was much more confident. She looked at the clock on the wall, 30 minutes before Morag and Kay were due to fix her hair and face. Good. Peace for a little while, she sat back in her chair and picked up her phone to text Rooney back. Her initial anger had faded to disappointment. Before she had started typing a message there was a quiet tap at the door.

"Yeah" she called out, leaning right back in the chair and looking up to the ceiling.

"Catie - it's only me" Scottish tones floated through the closed door. 

"Morag," Cate's voice was imploring "just 10 more minutes, please." _Shit_ Cate cursed again under her breath, she hated being hounded all the time. 

"Sorry babe," Morag pushed the door open a fraction and poking her head into the room, "I just bumped into a friend of mine who is a really big fan, I said I would see if you were free, just for a wee photo?" Morag could see Cate's weary expression, "pretty please darling?? Just 2 minutes and we'll leave you in peace, I'll love you forever?". 

"You will love me forever regardless." Cate sighed sitting up straight again "OK OK, as it's you. I'm dressed now anyway." Cate cast her phone down again and stood up from her chair, looking at herself in the dressing table mirror and sweeping her hair out of her face with her fingers. She did not look over to the door when Morag ushered a blonde woman through and quickly closed it not entering the room herself. 

Cate fixed her customary 'meeting people' smile on her face in the mirror and turned to the woman, holding out her hand simultaneously. "Hi, I'm Cate, it's so nice to meet - ". Her eyes met the green eyes of the blonde, who seemed to be removing her blonde hair to reveal short, thick, dark hair.

"You absolute fucker..." Cate said with a wide smile.

\--------

"Well hello there Cate, it is nice to meet you." Rooney said with a smile, shaking her hair free of the blonde wig and tossing it onto the table behind Cate. "My, my - don't you look fine in that suit." Rooney was eyeing her up and down, slowly, salaciously. Cate could feel her eyes leaving a shower of sparks, burning through her clothes. "I fucking love it when you wear a suit..."

Cate chuckled, "Well, you don't look too shabby yourself. Very Geek Chic. Although, should I be jealous of Gal?" Cate raised her eyebrow and pointed at Rooney's tight fitting Wonder Woman t-shirt. "Well, I wanted to fit in didn't I?" Rooney came closer. The taller woman leant back, resting her behind on her dressing table and folding her arms across her chest, still unable to wipe the wide smile from her face. As Rooney crossed the space between them, Cate widened her stance, letting the brunette stand between her feet, her chequered Vans planted inside Cate's gold Tods loafers. With Cate's legs spread like this the two women were almost of equal height. Rooney could pass for about 19 Cate thought. Her hair, her t-shirt and tight jeans and heavy eye liner, damn she looked cute. She did a very good job passing for a comic fan girl. 

Cate unfolded her arms and placed her hands on the dressing table at her sides, leaning back slightly and stretching her shoulders making her jacket strain against its single button. Rooney's eyes moved down to the blonde's chest, distracted by the curve of her breasts framed by the plaid jacket. Cate knew exactly what she was doing.

"You don't have to be jealous," Rooney spoke softly as her eyes drifted up, to Cate's face "of Wonder Woman I mean. I've always preferred the bad girls...". She moved even closer and placed one hand on Cate's hip, slipping it underneath her jacket so that she could feel the warmth of her skin through the flimsy white fabric of her vest, while lightly tucking a blonde lock behind the woman's ear with the other hand. She pushed herself into the long slender frame leant against the table. Rooney knew exactly what _she_ was doing as her fingers trailed the length of Cate's porcelain neck, pausing at her suprasternal notch before lightly tracing her collarbone. Cate turned her head to the side exposing her neck as she inhaled sharply at Rooney's feather light touch. The brunette's green eyes followed the path of her fingers.

Once they reached the lapel of Cate's jacket she grasped it gently between her finger and thumb, before trailing down the edge until she reached the single button. As she popped the button, the jacket fell open and Cate shakily released the breath she had been holding. Rooney moved both her hands so that they were flat against Cate's ribs underneath her breasts, she looked down, mesmerised by the older woman's breasts rising and falling with the tide of her deepening breaths. "I know you can be a bad girl, Cate. Especially in this movie - you're a Goddess after all." She looked up into Cate's face, the older woman's head was still turned, her eyes were closed and her cheeks flushed. 

She turned to face Rooney and opened her eyes looking at the brunette's face. She loved her new hairstyle, this was only the second time she had seen it in the flesh, although she had lost a good few hours to Google Images. The younger woman's green eyes were full of promise, full of hunger. Cate reached her hand up and slid it into Rooney's hair, up her neck, cradling the back of her skull and pulling her to her. She kissed her once, her lips soft and full pressing into Rooney's. Cate pulled away slightly as Rooney moved her hands around her waist to the small of her back, bunching the fabric of her vest in her fists to pull it from her trousers before sliding her hands onto the soft, smooth skin of Cate's back. At her touch Cate leaned in again and kissed her, more firmly this time, nudging at her lips with her tongue prompting Rooney to open her mouth fully and grant Cate access. Both of Cate's hands were at the back of Rooney's head now as she cradled it while they kissed. She marvelled at the luscious thickness of her dark hair, like living silk through her fingers. Rooney whimpered as Cate's tongue danced against hers, imparting her need and desire to the younger woman. Rooney's head tilted to the side so she could deepen the kiss, opening her mouth wide as Cate's fingers slid against her jaw, exhaling into Cate, thinking that she would never tire of this - the taste, the feel, the smell of this woman. She felt a sharp twinge between her legs and a growing dampness as she pushed her pelvis into Cate's making the table groan underneath them. Their kiss became urgent, frantic as their need for each other grew.

"Cate, Cate" a loud knocking broke them apart and then that voice through the door "5 minutes Catie babe, then we're coming in, OK?"

"Thanks Morag." Cate shouted as she put her hands on Rooney's shoulders, looking into her eyes, a smile playing on her lips, "I'll see you later on?"

"Yes, yes you will. If you promise to show me how bad you can be, then I'm not going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed - do let me know below ;) 
> 
> I'm not making promises (I'm still working on Mind The Gap (have you read that? You'd like it)) but I'm enjoying stretching my creative muscles... so prompt me people! 
> 
> XxxX


End file.
